A picture can say a million words
by MrsMailJeevas
Summary: I have to be perfect. Everything about me but that picture exposed to the world will tell everyone the truth. They'll be able to see my imperfections. Bakura you have no idea what you have in your grip. Don't do this to me...it will ruin my perfection...
1. Looking glass

****Authors note: Oh well I had a bit of time today so instead of doing anything useful I decided to start on this idea I've had. I hope you enjoy it and there will be more to come if there are reviews and nice things of sorts. Please read, enjoy and review!

Looking glass

The crimson liquid welled up under the razor blade slowly building up until it began to overflow and slip in tiny droplets down Ryou's arms. He reached quickly for the washcloth to wrap it over the parallel line that he created only a few minutes ago to cease the increasing blood flow and hide the evidence. Evidence would mean questions from Bakura and he assumed that the ghost didn't need anymore stress than he was already under. He never inquired what types of stress that may be but the ghost went on enough in his ranting rages that he didn't feel the need to.

He removed the wash cloth reaching forward to wipe the steam from the mirror to get a good look at himself. His hair was tipped with water droplets still along with a few beads rolling down his chest over his protruding ribs. He couldn't help but notice the frown that creased his face in seconds in dissatisfaction. This wasn't enough, he was still fat. He was huge. It didn't make sense.

Gingerly he touched each rib counting them several times timidly then running his palms down his concave stomach. Then in a sign of anger he clasp his fingers on a small layer of fat that he had been watching for several days. It didn't seem to disappear no matter how much he starved himself, no matter how much he ran, no matter how much he worked out after school. It remained like a thin layer of film keeping him from his final goal but in the pit of his stomach he knew that wouldn't be enough. Once he rid himself of the pestering layer he didn't know what was going to be next on his lengthy list to perfection.

He would never say it but deep down he doubted that Bakura was really under any real stress. The ghost didn't do anything besides sit at home and talk down to him. If his form of stress was pondering new ways to make Ryou's life miserable than he was under more stress than Ryou had initially thought. The ghost didn't have to go through the daily facade of being perfect. He wore his emotions of his sleeve something that Ryou could only dream of. He could barely look someone in the eye while talking to them let alone have the ability to tell them how he actually felt whether it was good or bad.

"One day." He breathed in the mirror that was beginning to fog up again due to the steam from his shower. "One day I'll be perfect and then-" He was cut short by a rapping at the bathroom door that nearly shook his visible bones. He knew who it was it was just that he didn't expect to be needed while he was in the shower. Not at a time like this when he was naked and vulnerable. He wasn't sure how Bakura would react to his body. The one that he worked so had to obtain. Bakura wouldn't be able to see the beauty in any of it he wasn't sure what the man would see but it wouldn't be beauty. "Y-Yes Bakura?" He managed while grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his thin pale form. "What is it?"

It took several seconds before the other answered him, "What are you in there doing jacking off? You can do that in your fucking bedroom, get out the bathroom I need to use it." He growled through the door attempting to open it again to no success. "Open the fucking door Ryou." He demanded to the other boy.

Brown eyes widened in fear before he hastily clamored around for his night clothing but it wasn't with him. Nothing was in the bathroom with him besides the towel clinging loosely to his frame and the fearful young reflected man in the mirror.

He whined softly, "In a second." He cried glancing around for something to distract Bakura from his body. Anything would do the man wasn't too bright to notice. He couldn't locate a thing to rouse enough attention that the man wouldn't look at his body. "Can you go get my clothes Bakura? They should be on my bed." He glanced down finally noticing the ruby drops smeared across the floor. "B-Bakura could you wait for a few minutes..."

The man growled kicking the door again, "What the fuck are you in there doing kid?" He smirked slightly, "Oh, you're not done huh?" He snickered slightly stepping back. "You got five minutes and I need the bathroom. Hurry up."

He wasn't sure if he should have been happy that the other was willing to leave or upset that the man thought he was in the bathroom masturbating after he showered. Either way he was gone and he needed to clean and get down the hallway before he came back.

Quickly he rinsed the washcloth getting on his bony knees to smooth away the crimson stains that had developed on the tiled floor. It wasn't nearly as easy as he thought it had dried relatively quickly for blood. He had done a good enough job as he quickly rinsed the cloth again heading quickly to put the razor away back though even if Bakura were to go into the medicine cabinet he doubted he'd notice something as tiny as that no matter how misplaced it was.

Minutes passed as he mentally played his walk of shame past the living room to his own bedroom envisioning what the other might say or do. He didn't have a choice lest have to endure the others cruel words after he broke down the bathroom door once the time was up. He breathed in deeply opening the door slowly peering down the empty hall. He could feel the blood draining from his face as he surged forward.

It was a straight sprint but the living room would be his death sentence. It passed in a blur as he finally reached his own bedroom jerking the door open and slamming it shut. Ryou slid down the wall his eyes closing in relaxation as he felt a flash on his face. He found his eyes opening to find Bakura waving a camera in his face smirking before pushing him out of the way to get out of the room.

He sat there, in a cold sweat staring at the empty space Bakura had left. He had taken a picture and only God knew what he would do with it.

"Oh God..."

[Hmm, I wonder what's going to happen. Please read, review and enjoy! I need to think up a next chapter. Right-o.]


	2. Into the lions den

Authors note: So I ended up getting bored this morning and here in another update. I think I'm going to update all my fics that only have like two chapters. So here is the new chapter in the perils of Ryou and Bakura. Please read, review and enjoy...

Into the Lions den

Ryou's eyes widened in sudden realization of what that picture would do to him. No one would understand his need for perfection nor did he believe that he could equivocally communicate it with someone if they were to ask. If the school found out he would be ridiculed all the years he had put into perfection shattered. If the counselors found out they would expectantly contact his parents, his parents that had moved him into his own apartment out of fear that he might harm them or his younger sister because of Bakura. He couldn't go back to them, what was he supposed to tell them? The insane ghost from his ring prevents him from being normal? That would earn him a few decades in the crazy house. He was stuck with the conclusion that at all costs he would have to regain the picture at all costs. It was only Bakura, what difficulty could it be?

He took his time dressing devising a plan simplistic enough to work but complicated enough that he didn't allow his genius to go unwasted. He figured Bakura would most likely have the camera sitting with him in the living room where the was mindlessly enamored with the television. If he were to just come in and take it there would most likely be a fight involved, and when he thought of fight he meant Bakura pounding him while he curled into a ball allowing his body to be tormented. He didn't want to think of what he would have to go through to hide another broken rib from others at school. He didn't want to think about the questions from Yugi and friends and most of all he didn't want to think about the verbal abuse from Bakura.

No, he would have to do something to get the man to fall asleep. Maybe drink? Perhaps start a conversation that was too complex for the other to follow and he might just get up and brush it off leaving the camera propped up on the table where Ryou would wistfully snatch it and take off at a unashamed run into his bedroom. He wasn't sure what he would do with it then but he certainly wouldn't allow another living or dead occupant of this world see it again.

He sighed slowly slipping out of the bedroom rubbing his arms gently the long sleeves hiding the scars from the world. It was slightly hotter in his apartment than he would have liked it to be but there was nothing he could do about that. Bakura controlled the air and if he went anywhere near it there would be hell to pay. Not because Bakura wanted it to be hot but because the man took a sadistic pleasure in controlling things. From Ryou to the air conditioning.

Ryou found himself sheepishly peeping around the corner into the living room smiling at his own correct deduction of Bakura. He was indeed sitting reclined on the large sofa in the living room staring at the television mumbling something about recent culture. He breathed in deeply, he only had one chance to do this correctly and if he screwed this up he'd be beaten and without the camera.

The camera? He didn't necessarily see it sitting on the table but with the countless amounts of magazines, plates, glasses, beer bottles and trash he didn't expect to see it. If his original plan failed he could simply pretend to clean up and snatch it off the table after Bakura figured out what he was doing. It sounded reasonable enough, at least to him. The white haired man didn't watch him too closely and if he did Ryou had never noticed it.

He slipped into the room taking his time to sit at a fair distance from Bakura on the same couch. He glanced over at the man only to find him watching him. "Hey..." He mumbled unsure of himself suddenly. What happened to his brilliant plan? The one he had spent nearly an hour in his room drawing out? Had it simply blanked out of his mind. Yes. Now that he was beside the man he was so overpowered by what was Bakura that he wasn't able to think properly. "W-Why did you take that picture?" He asked slowly his head slipping slowly to stare at his lap refusing to give the other the satisfaction of seeing tears if they happened to surface.

Bakura raised an eyebrow before shrugging slowly. "Because I felt like it." He replied sitting back again and picking up the remote that was beside him. He patted the couch the remote had just sat on expectantly waiting for the other boy to move. "Come here." He finally said.

Ryou paled a bit before closing the space between Bakura and himself. He felt his heartbeat quicken though he wasn't sure if it was out of fear or something that he couldn't put his finger on. "Yes?" He asked softly not wanting to sound rude. He glanced up only to find that Bakura was watching him again his eyes dead as usual and unreadable. "Can I do something for you?"

Bakura smirked leaning forward closing a large space between the two of them that still existed. He cupped the boys face his eyes half lidded now as he tilted the others mouth up. His finger was caressing the others smooth face almost lovingly as for a split second their lips connected.

The kiss was cold, just like the man but he couldn't help the heat that rushed to his face. He pale skin had turned a startling red, his first kiss had been taken by Bakura who was still holding him. Though he didn't move forward with the kiss Ryou felt his fingers trail up his back before locking on a single strand of hair and tugging it. He jerked back, his slender toothpick arms clasping around the back of his head, eyes wide. All he could hear was the laughter of Bakura and someone else, Yami Malik. Great. It was all just a joke to humiliate him, again.

Bakura held the strand up waving it in front of the tanned ghosts face. "See told you I could get it." He smirked glancing back at the wide eyed Ryou. "You didn't think that I would really want someone like you did you Ryou?" He snickered. "Keep dreaming, kid. I'm not gay."

"You kissed him."Malik mumbled taking the strand of hair and examining it. "That's pretty gay." He turned away from the two on the couch waving the strand towards Marik who had apparently joined the twosome tonight. "See we got it."

He rolled his eyes, "I never said that you couldn't." Marik replied coldly crossing his arms firmly. "Can we go? I have things to do."

Ryou glanced at the group before pushing away his fears. He leaned over Bakura snatching the camera from his side. He smiled softly to himself before quickly standing and charging towards his bedroom down the hallway. It was best not to look back, that would admit to guilt but he was called anyway. He paused midway around the corner, "Yes Bakura?"

"Where are you running to? I'm not done with you yet." He frowned watching the quivering man before glancing back at the arguing twosome in the corner. He shrugged it off, "What are you holding?" His eyebrow raised.

"Gay." Both Marik and Malik said in unison before returning to their argument.

"Shut up." Bakura growled, "What do you have?"

"...School book." He replied quietly keeping his hands in front of him and head down. He was prepared to run if he needed to. He didn't want to have to but what had to be done, had to be done. He could always lock the door, that would slow the others progression if only for a few seconds. He'd kicked a door in before and Ryou didn't doubt he would do it again if he suspected that he was lying. "Why?"

"Bakura? We're going out drinking, you coming?" Marik snapped jerking the door open. "Well?"

Bakura glanced over his shoulder again nodding. "Yeah." He replied softly standing up. "It better be a damn school book Ryou." He snapped jogging to the door. "This place better be clean when I get back."

He nodded slowly heading down the hallway before breaking into a run. He was home free, though he slightly suspected that Bakura saw him take the camera but if he did why hadn't he really commented on it? He was only slightly worried when he threw his bedroom door open and locked it behind himself. He found himself laughing softly jumping onto the bed camera still in hand.

Ryou sighed, "You could have cost be a lot." He said gently to the inanimate object before opening the film department. He gasped, eyes wide. This couldn't he happening to him. Someone hated him and he felt the hot tears bubbling in his eyes threatening to fall. He should have calculated the possibility that there would be...

No film.

[Ah, le cliffhanger. I love them so much. Poor Ryou and there was something in here for the yaoi lovers. I know you're out there. But anyway here the next chapter. Please review guys! Please! Thanks in advance!]


	3. Once caught

Authors note: Sorry for taking so long to update. Thanks for the reviews but a special thanks goes to JiangShi who reviewed twice, RavenToriBlack and RoseleafISHTAR. It is greatly appreciated. But I would also like to thank all of those who favourited and alerted. So please read, review and enjoy.

Once caught

Ryou sobbed relentlessly for hours or at least it seemed that way as he glanced around his room attempting to find something to get his mind off his latest defeat. He felt as if he had just failed a test that he had studied hours for, that had never happened to him before but that's how he felt. Instead his eyes continuously ended up back on his bed where the empty camera sat. Bakura of all the people in the world had beaten him something that he wouldn't have even thought about. How could he have possibility underestimated such an easy opponent. What was worse was that he believed the man knew he had taken the camera and that he had plotted it all out. At this point the picture didn't matter it simply replayed that Bakura had bested him. Or had he?

He thought back to the living room and the mans actions. Sure he had inquired about the object in his hands but he had never rubbed it into his face that he was going to get the film developed which only meant one thing...the film was still somewhere in the house. The only reasonable place he could come up with that Bakura's own bedroom. A place that he wouldn't think about venturing anywhere close to unless it was more important than his own life and he guessed this counted. If people saw that picture his life was potentially over. That or he would wind up in the insane asylum but that would be the end of his current way of living also. Though the insane asylum did offer a bit of protection from the other white haired man. If only a little it might just be worth it. No. Nothing was worth winding up there for even a minute.

He sat on his bed for several minutes plotting mentally his escape methods if he was caught anywhere close to Bakura's bedroom. There were no, if he jumped out the window the man would simply be standing there with that ice cold expression on his face. If he ran the other would follow him and kick the door down to his bedroom. If he begged for forgiveness the man would beat him, in all of the choices there was a beating at the end if he were caught which only gave one reasonable answer. Don't. Get. Caught. Not as simple as it sounded but it was all or nothing. Either he retrieved the film or there was no reason for him to continue living this charade. The thought sent a shiver down his spine but that was his final decision.

He peeked the door open to his bedroom glancing down the hallway weakly. He hadn't heard the door open to signify the return of the other man but he could never be so sure that Bakura wasn't watching him from some corner in their shared apartment. Breathing in deeply he creeped slowly down the hallway past the living room then the bathroom his heart jumping higher and higher into his chest until he could feel it quivering in his throat. He had never realized how frightened of Bakura he was until this very moment when he stood in front of the lions den. This was the one place he couldn't picture himself near.

Closed his eyes he willed himself to place his shaking hand on the knob only to find he was sweating. What if Bakura came in now? What if he saw what he was attempting to do? he had already warned him once to stay away from this room. He remembered it like it was yesterday but in reality it was when they had first moved in here. 'Keep your little creepy perfectionist hands away from my fucking room too Ryou. I don't need you straightening anything up or looking through my shit do you understand me? I'm serious. If you think I treat you bad now I'll show you bad if you go in there. I fucking mean it.'

Perfectionist. His perfectionist hands. No. Not right now he wasn't a perfectionist, he was a mock perfectionist. Someone that wanted to appear as one but in reality he was no better than anyone else. He was a sick pathetic little person that had resorted to thievery to retrieve something as simple as camera film. How he had dropped so low in a matter of hours sent tears to his eyes where they burned for several seconds before he willed them away. If he was going to drop like this he might as well finish the transformation.

It took a split second before the knob turned in his hands and he didn't feel as bad as he thought it would to invade the others space. Well that was good, at least he wouldn't be guilt tripping himself for weeks to come. He was half way there only a little to go and with that thought he pushed the door open.

It was reasonably dark due to the drapes but there had to be a light around there somewhere which is what he went to look for first. He tripped several times on foreign objects strewn across the floor, he stepped on something mushy which made him cringe and he ran into the wall more than once. Great. Either Bakura had no light in his room or the was a genius at manuvering himself around in this mess.

Patting around the walls he finally found the switch. He gave a sigh of relief mostly because he could properly evaluate what he had the misfortune of stepping on as he flipped it up without another thought. Suddenly the previously dark room was illuminated in bright soothing light.

He glanced down smiling because it was nothing but a bouncy ball that he stepped on. Good thing too, he didn't think he could have handled a week old sandwich or something. He glanced up gasping, Bakura's room was...normal. A bed, desk closet and even pictures. Pictures? What could Bakura possibly have pictures of in this place? He didn't seem to take interest of anything more than television programs or death. Maybe they were pictures of dead people? Ugh. That would be weird but the closer he got the more he realized they were pictures of him.

Bakura had pictures of him postered on his walls and some of them framed. He glanced around only to find that they were everywhere. Bakura had somehow gotten ahold of all of these pictures but he wasn't sure how. He gasped, pictures of him as a child, school pictures, pictures of himself and his siblings. The only framed one was a picture of them two of them standing side by side. He looked absolutely petrified but Bakura seemed happy if not glaring at the camera. What kind of strange fascination did the man have with him.

Only now did he realize that his body was shaking and he was backing up. He couldn't handle this, Bakura could ruin his life. The man could have the pictures as long as he didn't ever have to see this again. It was just...weird. He never thought that those words would come to mind with the life he lived but this was just plain abnormal. He found himself panting attempting to get out of the room.

The boy turned quickly before colliding directly with another body. He fell back, eyes wide staring up at the white haired man who looked as shocked at he. He had been in such a panic that he hadn't heard the other come in. "Bakura..."

"Ryou..."

[Yep, I think I'll end it there. Please review and I'll post the next chapter.]


	4. Interesting

Authors note: Yeah well it's been a while since I actually updated any of my fanficions. A lot of people have been requesting this new chapter and so here it is. I wonder if this is going to turn out how you thought it would. Oh well, here is it. Please read, review and enjoy. Special thanks goes to Kurisuten Ichikish, NulTide, subaru1999, JiangShi [Ji-ka!] and iShiznitch for reviewing chapter three. I appreciate up, keep it up guys and I'll keep updating.

Interesting

The white haired man lifted a hand running it smoothly though the others hair slowly, gently and coolly before he willed Ryou's unwilling form backward towards the bed where he forced him to sit. He glanced around momentarily before his hazel gaze narrowed on the boy. It stayed that way for several seconds before he sighed as if unsure what to say to the boy.

Ryou gasped at the tender touch of the other. Each time he glanced around the room it brought back a realization of the situation that even at this moment he remained in. He decided to play it safe, "I-I didn't hear you come in. Did you have fun with your friends?" He wrapped his arms around himself to create a slight barrier between himself and Bakura. It wasn't nearly enough to keep the man away but it was to keep him calm if only for a few minutes.

He nodded slowly glancing the boy up and down. "It would have been a perfect night if I hadn't come home to find you snooping in the very room I told you to stay away from. You don't listen to tell. As many times as I..." He paused to pick his words carefully. "Requested you stay away. Here you are sitting on my bed. Finding out the very thing that I had kept from you for so very long. Here you are."

Ryou flushed, "I-I didn't mean to see all of this." He whimpered closing his eyes to avoid the room and the man. "I didn't know...I didn't expect for this to-" He stopped again to open his eyes. "I-I'm sorry." Deep down these words were to keep Bakura at bay. He felt as if he were the one that deserved the apology. It was after all his privacy that had been breached, not Bakura's. The man had captured his most intimate moments and-and plastered them all over his bedroom walls. He had even framed a few of them and the very thought almost made him sick.

His eyes widened. It was the first time he realized what the pictures had been for. The film. The camera. To add to Bakura's sick twisted world he had invented in his room. This man sitting so closely to him was insane. He shivered.

Bakura sighed, his gaze once again traveling around the room. "You're so innocent Ryou. I think that's how it began." Ryou opened his mouth to speak but Bakura continued. "No matter how cruel, evil or mean I became you would still smile at me. It seemed the more insistent I became to break you the faster you bounced back. Before long I began to collect these pictures it was...I think to understand you better. I think. And then...as simply as it started I became obsessed." He smiled and it made the boy wither. "I'll admit it. I'm obsessed with you Ryou. Your sweetness. Your innocence. You're so interesting..."

He moved away slightly listening to the other. All of his senses told him to run. All of his senses told him this wasn't right and yet he couldn't bring his body to move. He looked down at his hands. Tears glistening in his eyes. "I-I just want the picture back. The one you took this afternoon. That's why I'm here."

Bakura moved closer to the boy. "Don't cry. Stop it. Stop." He snapped hearing Ryou whimper. "What makes you think you can demand anything from me?"

Ryou's widened. "I-I just-" He stopped shifting back slightly. "Bakura, it's just-"

He shook his head pulling the smaller boy into his arms kissing his head gently. "Nothing will change between us unless I say so." He kissed his forehead. "Nothing." He pulled back kissing his cheek. "You can finally be my little Ryou." He glanced into the boys eyes. Fear? Good. He should be scared. "My Ryou."

Ryou whimpered gently raising his hand and shoving the other away from him. It was the first time he had ever attacked someone and frankly it felt good. It wasn't that it was Bakura, it wasn't that he was venting it was simply because he was tired of being taken advantage of.

"Y-You're sick!" He cried creating more of a distance. "You've stolen pictures of me. You've attempting to…" He stopped watching Bakura who stared at him. "I-I won't allow it anymore. You can't do this to someone. To me. My privacy had been violated by all of this." He looked around the room. "What's wrong with you? What's wrong with you? What's…" He stepped back bumping into the wall. "And the kiss…"

He smiled gently, "Ryou, now that you know about this you can't leave me. I care about you too much and now that you know I can finally have you. Our relationship will change but only a bit because now on you belong to me." He stood taking his time to pin the boy against the wall. "From now on I can enjoy more than pictures of you…this is your punishment for looking into my room." He pulled the other closer again placing several kisses along his jaw before resting a few on his lips. "As for your punishment of placing your hands on me…"

Ryou fought against the affection, his body growing hotter with each press of the mans lips to his own. He pulled away, face red as he sighed. "No. I don't want this. I don't want this. I don't want this…just give me the pictures you took back and we can forget all of this."

He shook his head continuing to kiss the other before they turned into gentle nips. A few bits over his neck and then down to his shoulder. "You're going to give me what I want Ryou."

He bit his lip to keep his voice in. He glanced to the other before their lips met again. He jerked away, "What? No! This- you won't do this to me!" He cried going to push the other again before his arms were caught.

A smirk passed onto Bakura's lips. "Of course you'll let me do this to you. You want to know why?" He tilted his eyes slightly locking eyes with Ryou's reluctant ones. "Because I've seen the picture, what you've been hiding. I've noticed the cuts…your body. This perfectionist attitude you have…and if you don't let me have my way you won't have your own." He laughed gently sucking on the others neck. "And if I can't have my way…everyone will know about you. It's possible…and I have the picture."

His eyes grew wide before hot tears bubbled, "Please…don't. Bakura, please." He whimpered his grip tightening.

The man nodded, "Place your arms around my neck." He mumbled. "Then tilt your head upwards and let me get a clear view of your neck."

Ryou whimpered but he did as he was told tilting his head back first against the wall willing the tears away. They still fell, slowly but surely he wrapped his arms around the others neck. He felt the man go back to work nipping at the tender skin, sucking slightly. He could feel the marks already.

"Very good princess…"

_Bakura…why……_

[HAHAAHAHA I DID IT! Don't hate me if it's not what you wanted. This story is going places…I just don't know where yet. Please review and thank you all that reviewed the last chapter. ]


	5. Human connect to human

Authors note: I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. For some unknown reason I haven't been able to type chapters properly and so now I'm going to attempt an update on all my current back stories. It may very well kill me but don't fear for I am a cat and I have six lives remaining. The other three lost in such mediocre antics I am too embarrassed to share them with you. My apologies, so please, do what you guys do best. Read, review and enjoy.

Human connect to human

"Ryou? Earth to Ryou!" The words rang out bringing the situation at hand crashing back down and the boy jerking to attention. He had simply been sitting idly drinking his smoothie staring out of the window thinking about how things had changed so drastically at home. He wished he could understand what had brought Bakura to his breaking point, whether it be that he was too unintelligent to comprehend or that it was lingering on the line of sanity and he couldn't comprehend. Each time the other white haired man had attempted to tell him, teach him between cuddles and kisses it led to the same conclusion, Bakura's psyche had unfortunately for the both of them came crashing back into itself. Each day after school be begged that Bakura would go back to his raging insanity instead of giving him so much to think about he thought his brain would wither up and die like a young flower too weak to survive in the bearing heat of the others mind.

He glanced upward, bright hazel eyes blinking several times on both Yugi and Anzu. They seemed pretty intent on getting him out today but he regretted what he would have to deal with because he didn't return immediately home. "Y-Yes?" He straightened himself placing his school bad on his lap like a shield fending off the questions weighing through their eyes as the seconds passed. It most likely wouldn't be anything searching but it also wouldn't be anything important either. "I apologize, I just have so much on my mind recently with finals coming. I have to work out a proper studying schedule." He forced a waning smile before glancing out the window again. If only the sun was setting then he could slip away under the pretense that it was getting late but that wouldn't be for hours.

Yugi was the first to speak of the two seeming uncomfortable as he glanced at Anzu first before sighing. "Ryou, the other day in gym class when you were wearing the long sleeves but you had to take off your turtle neck." Blood seemed to rush to his face as he glanced down to his own lap. "The marks, all over your neck. Everyone noticed them, who put them there?" He asked softly, eyes widened. "You don't come off as the type to just allow someone to…and all over your neck in clear sight."

Ryou blushed feeling himself sinking in the seat as he simply shrugged, "It's nothing really. J-Just a rash." He gulped exchanging a glance with the window to calm himself. "It's really no need for anyone to worry about it. I-I went to the doctor and it should clear up soon." This was the reason why he had insisted on marking him where no other could see but Bakura had equally insisted that people needed to know who Ryou belonged to. He was positive no one cared nor knew about Bakura except Yugi and his friends. Other than them no one else bothered to care. He was just Ryou, the weird perfect kid that always studied hard and made perfect grades. He enjoyed that title and now even without the picture Bakura was bringing his secure card house down around him.

Yugi shifted again, "Are you sure it's not something else? Like…someone-" He paused wincing as he shook his head. "You're right, it's just a rash." He commented quickly when he saw the horror that passed on Ryou's face at his words. "It's nothing any of us should be worried about. We worry about you Ryou, Bakura's not stable and he could easily-" He stopped watching the boy who shrugged slightly playing with the straw inside of his smoothie once more. "Ryou please, if someone does hurt you, we're your friends and we'll help you. Is he hurting you Ryou?"

He shook his head slowly. He wasn't lying to them, Bakura wasn't hurting him physically any longer as long as he received what he wanted. Mostly it would just be long embraces and for Ryou to sit still as hands roamed over his frame. One day the week before the man had climbed into bed with him to sleep but he wasn't frightened until he wrapped his arms around him. He waited for the pain to come but when there was none he drifted to sleep on his own accord. When he awake Bakura wasn't there. Truth be told if it wasn't such a emotional pressure to have Bakura to change so drastically Ryou would comment that he liked this Bakura much more than the one that beat him senseless each time he attempted to correct him.

"Bakura is just fine." He lied glancing up at them as if to express the sentiment better. "I promise, if something is wrong then I would tell you all but right now it's just the usual." He forced another smile watching as the two exchanged meaningful looks but he didn't understand what they meant. As easily as he could he excuse himself to use the restroom heading down the hallway and locking the door behind him. Here, he could breathe a sigh of relief and call Bakura to explain where he was.

"Hello?" The response came after several rings. "I'll only ask once where you are and why you're not home. Spill it."

He gulped, right now he could either make it or break. "Yugi and Anzu took me out for dinner because they're worried I'm studying too hard again." He lied slowly listening for slight hints that the other believed him. "I'll be home soon, I still have to complete my homework. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner but they were giving me a talk about how my body needs sleep."

Bakura scoffed, "Just like it needs nutrients and all the other things you ignore it to drop that to that tiny frame." He quipped into the phone. "I don't care how important those bastard friends of yours are. I expect you home in thirty because they don't know what type of situation this is. Okay princess?" He smirked into the phone hearing Ryou whimper. "Okay?"

"Yes." Ryou mumbled the affirmative before hanging up. It would take him just about that to get home so once he went back to the table he would have to excuse himself immediately. How…rude of him. He sighed heading back to the table and giving the two a good five minute conversation dealing with school and sports before he apologized for having to leave. Even then it felt strange waving goodbye to the two that instantly started talking about him when he left. He could feel it without being there, they did the same when he went to the restroom. He would be the buzz of his friends for weeks to come just because he couldn't- wouldn't own up to having a few love bites on his neck.

* * *

"How quaint, you finally decided to show yourself home Ryou." Bakura spat stepping out of the way to allow the smaller boy into the room. "So are you huffing like that because you ran home or because your legs can no longer support your body and you're about to topple over. I don't want to be standing in your wake when it happens." He glanced towards the boy who continued to shuffle towards the hallway before frowning. "where do you think you're going you little bastard?"

Ryou paused turning slowly, "I'm sorry but I have homework and it's really important that I study." He replied bowing deeply. "I'm really, really sorry but please Bakura before you make me do anything allow me to finish it. It won't take long,, maybe an hour or two."

He watched the boy for several seconds before a serpentine smirk appeared on his face, "Of course Ryou. Please, do attend to your homework. I'll watch you." He followed behind the boy watching him methodically removed his school books and placing them on top of his work desk before taking a seat. He really was a perfectionist, wasn't he? Slowly he moved forward pulling the boy back up to stand before sitting at his desk. Only then did he allow the boy to sit upon his lap. "Now work."

Ryou stiffened a bit but pulled his Trigonometry book forward and began making the upmost care not to shift against the man. Minutes passed and he completed his math inwardly wondering why Bakura just wanted him to sit there. He didn't speak slowly moving back towards his English Literature before leaning forward slightly to see better in the dimming room. The sun was beginning to set.

Bakura traced circles around the boy's collar bone, down towards his lower back and then up again. It was nearly mesmerizing how beautiful Ryou truly was and just didn't realize it. He bit his lip before sitting up straight and wrapping his arms around Ryou's waist. This was becoming too much. He decided to test just how much Ryou wanted to do his homework.

"Ryou?" He mumbled into the others ear kissing it slightly as the boy shifted as if to answer. "What are you doing now?" He asked clearly answering but he wanted the boy to talk, clearly. If he didn't speak then he could hide his responses with his hair and school work. He continued to kiss along his neck tracing the bottom of Ryou's shirt intently.

The boy sighed softly shifting slightly, "Um…English homework." He replied, face turning a gentle pink. It was nearly cute if he wasn't concentrating so hard. "I'm almost done." He jerked feeling the finger dip into the pants of his school uniform. He whined softly, "Please Bakura, don't do that." He shivered as the other blew into his ear to silence him.

The ghost smirked, "…Almost done with the homework?" He questioned finding Ryou's member and beginning a slow stroke. He could help but get excited himself when Ryou's pencil stifled in movement and the boy tilted his head back. "You okay?"

He nodded slowly subconsciously rocking into the hand, his head falling against Bakura's chest, "No…I mean yes! I mean-" He stopped quickly biting his tongue to keep himself quiet.

The pencil had long since dropped, gentle mews leaving his lips like a reply to the others question. This was wrong. All of this was wrong. Bakura shouldn't have been touching him like this, his homework she be getting complete. He whimpered quietly running his free hand down the ghosts arm to assist him in pumping. He withered in pleasure spreading his legs further apart to allow the other more room.

Bakura leaned forward, "I can give you more Ryou. Should we move to your bed?" He questioned as the boy shook his head frantically, tears slipping from his eyes. Instantly his hand came away leaving Ryou's in it's wake, his expression stunned. He glared down at the boy, "In that case you can get yourself off." He snapped coldly shoving the tiny boy off of his lap before storming from the room.

Ryou whimpered his hand still in place, the hard on painful. He swallowed beginning to move his own hands against himself. Somehow he regretted ignoring Bakura's advances. He had to escape somehow…

Authors note: Didn't turn out to what I expected it to be but I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and I'll update soon. I promise.


	6. Dirty little secret

Authors note: Thank you to everyone who waited and reviewed the last chapters. Here is the new installment and I am so sorry for making you wait so long for an update. I've just not been in the writing mood. Hopefully that's changed a bit! You guys know the drill. Read, review and enjoy. I'll post a new chapter sometime soon!

Dirty little secret

Ryou stayed after school every Tuesday and Wednesday for Volleyball practice. The very idea of it annoyed Bakura to his very depths. All those boys together watching Ryou move around and smile. That same smile he shared for himself and everyone else in this world. The smile that no matter what he did he couldn't get rid of. It was something that Bakura looked forward to everyday when the boy came home. It was better when Ryou didn't have to go to school. Then he could just stay home and play with the boy for hours. He liked to think that they had been becoming closer as the recent days had passed.

Ryou didn't fight back when they kissed anymore, sometimes he had even indulged into some of them. He rubbed into the petting quite a bit as if he were enjoying it but if Bakura would comment he'd slide back into the shell of his. He didn't understand how you could live with someone for so long but eclipse yourself into such a tight shell. In some ways it was good for him. He was the only one that understood Ryou, that tenderness and coldness that lingered inside of him. In other ways the boy never wanted to leave that inward density. He would rarely take a hug without stiffening but that was fine. Time would pass and everything would get better. They were of course each others dirty little secret.

Bakura slipped himself into Ryou's bedroom glancing around. It looked the same as usual. Despite being a bit late waking up this morning he had even managed to make his bed. He shook his head at Ryou's perfectionist thoughts. Sometimes he thought that outing him for it would be what was best. Maybe his friends would be able to get him some help, or maybe they would try to take him away. He wasn't sure which one it would be but the second one wasn't a choice. Anywhere Ryou would go he would be willing to follow until the end of time. He was of course his Ryou, no one else could have him.

He glanced at the clock, the boy should be showing up sometime soon. Good, he was bored and needed some entertainment other than that damn television. It got boring after watching it so much. Human lives were boring in general, imagined what it had to be like to be dead. Ryou was all the light he had left.

He faintly heard the sound of the door unlocking itself and he smirked to himself. There he was, Mr. Perfection letting himself into his apartment. Always on time Ryou.

Bakura slid from the bedroom making his way down the hallway to meet the boy. "Ryou? Is that you?" He called already knowing the answer. There were only two people with a key to Ryous apartment. One was Ryou and the other was his father who never visited because it was his firm belief that Ryou was clinically insane. How right he was, though Bakura couldn't tell him that.

"Oh Bakura!" The words came suddenly they made the white haired man jump. The sudden contact did also. Ryou had thrown his arms around him. What the hell was all of this about? "Bakura everything went wrong. Everything. I can't go back to school after that. I should just go resign tomorrow morning." He breathed in deeply before releasing a dark sob. He slid from the mans arms to his knees holding his frail body shaking in tears.

"What the bloody hell happened boy? Calm down and breathe. I don't know when the last time you ate was so calm your ass down before you pass out on me again." He tilted the boys chin up watching a few more tears slide down before sighing. This had to be serious if he was talking about dropping out so seriously. "Calm down and tell me what happened." He didn't want to play mother but if Ryou needed it he'd be happy to provide.

He lifted the boy into his arms carrying him down the hallway towards the bathroom only to realize how terribly the boy was shaking. "Bakura I can't go back. I can't. I can't. I can't, you can't make me go back." He sobbed curling into a tiny ball in the mans arms. Bakura smirked, he wouldn't ever make the boy go to school. That was fine by him.

He nodded, "I won't make you. Whatever, just tell me what happened." He sat the boy on the toilet gesturing to the toilet paper to clean his nose and face.

It took a few seconds before he was done. "Volleyball was after school today. So apparently someone had alerted coach to someone with an eating disorder was on the team but they wouldn't say who. They lined everyone up and said they we all had to weigh in. If we refused we would immediately be dropped from the team and a parent coach conference would be called. Everyone would have saw, no one would understand Bakura. No one ever understands, you don't even understand. I-I want to be beautiful. I want to be-" He stopped another sob leaving him.

The white haired man leaned against the wall listening to the story. Well if Ryou ran out without weighing in that definitely caused plenty of problems for the both of them. That part he was completely correct about but the rest wrong. Ryou was beautiful, stunning, attractive, frail, lovely…everything good he could think about Ryou was. He couldn't stand when the boy called himself anything else. He understood that Ryou had his own sense of beautiful he was willing to do anything for. Even if that anything was killing himself in the process.

"What can I do Bakura. If I go back to school they'll question it more and they already contacted my parents. My father doesn't want to have anything to do with me. Bakura this can't be happening, it just-" He stopped when Bakura patted him on the head. "Bakura?"

He smirked, "I'm willing to help you get your life back to normal if you're willing to work for it."

His eyes lighted up, "Yes! Yes! Please help me Bakura, I don't know what to do." He stood coming up a bit shorter than Bakura who ran his fingers through his hair. "You'll really help me? This isn't some kind of trick is it?" He looked so hopeful that not even Bakura had it in him to play him wrong at a time like this. He nodded and the boy flashed a quick smile. It held just a bit a warmth to it. Maybe this was the way to get him out of his shell.

"How long will it take for them to organize a student parent coach conference Ryou?" He questioned leading the boy out of the bathroom towards the kitchen. The boy shrugged, "Your fathers away a lot, your mother is sick so we most likely have a bit of time before they're able to get the three of you together. There's only one way to get you through this and I think you know how."

He gulped, "Bakura I-"

He stopped the boy at the door of the kitchen, "Do you want the help Ryou because this is the only way. You're going to either be able to go in there and say that you're recovering from your disorder or go into the office as a toothpick and you'll be exposed. Everyone will know. Everyone." He watched the horror register on the boys face. He was quite expressionate today wasn't he? He wrapped his arms around the boys waist, "Don't worry Ryou, I'll be right here with you every step of the way. You know that, you'll never be alone." He kissed his neck lightly before using his tongue to run it up towards his ear. "Ryou?"

The boy nodded slowly, eyes closed and biting his lip. "I-I-I can do it Bakura. I'll lose everything I worked for but I think I can do it." He glanced back as Bakura nodded slowly. "What do I have to do first?"

The man shrugged, "Make a decent dinner. I mean real food. Not that bullshit you usually eat. No salads, veggies and the rest of that stuff. You know what I mean."

He nodded walking into the kitchen pulling a few things down under the others watchful eyes. "I have to keep it down…I'll be disgusting."

He rolled his eyes, "Keep it up and I'll make you look how you feel." He replied folding his arms as the boy cringed. "Besides you'd make a good housewife one day. You need to brush up on those cooking skills."

Ryou shot him a dark look before placing the timer on the microwave for thirty minutes. "I need to do my homework." He mumbled sliding past Bakura who quickly grabbed his hand. "Yes?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Did you really think my help came for free Ryou? We have thirty minutes. By the end you'll be screaming my name."

[I'll update soon. Please review!]


	7. 30 minutes in heaven

[Authors note: I have no idea why it took me so long to post this because it was basically already written. I guess I forgot about it or something. I had no idea that it had almost been a year. Anyway, basically I know where this story is going which is a good thing. Trust me, that's a very good thing. I t means that I don't have to think. There are about to be several interesting plot twists including exposure, visits from Ryou's family and murder. Yes, murder. Trust me, it won't be as amazing as I make it sound...or maybe it will. What do I know? Anyway read, review and enjoy.

**_Warning! This is my disclaimer, read it: _**This chapter does contain a lemon. Despite how terribly I write and it's the first one I've actually tried on [feel free to laugh and point and tell me how terrible I am in a review] I did let you know before you read it. I try to do that anytime there's something sexual in a chapter. There is a reason why I make all my stories [almost all] Mature rating. So anyway, some of you have been waiting for time and others of you don't care. That's alright also. Anyway, please review at the end and tell me what you thought. Expect an update sometime...soon. Soon being within the next month. Yes, at least I'm not leading you on.

30 minutes in heaven

Ryou visibly paled more as he gently pulled his hand away from the other man. He glanced behind him as if there were some form of proven escape method but all he saw was the still open fridge and pantry. Neither was going to do him any good at this point at getting away from a currently bored looking spirit. The man in question stood leisurely at the exit of the kitchen watching him with dark bored eyes as if expecting him to charge his way out sometime soon. That may have been an idea for someone else, just not Ryou. His usually calm nature had come to a head in the last few days but he wasn't violent.

"Gonna run?" He questioned watching Ryou search the kitchen. "To be truthful I gave you way longer than most to warm up to me. I wanted you to love me like I do you but I don't know if that's possible for someone who clasps themselves in a shell tighter than Yugi's leather jeans. Today I'm going to find out exactly what you've been hiding whether I have to pry open the shell myself or not. You're going to show me everything Ryou. Everything."

Ryou watched as the other man took a slow step forward before reaching into the sink and pulling out a knife. He nearly smiled at his luck for once.

The man snickered, "Ghosts don't bleed Ryou nor can you cut them. Put the knife down before I add to the scars already annoying me on your skin." He grabbed the silver instrument watching the desperation in the other's eyes. "There's something there that you don't want me seeing but I don't know what." He slid the knife out of the others hand before dropping it firmly back into the sink. He ran his fingers through the others neckline to the small of his back with an interested expression. This boy was his reason for still being here and he didn't even see it. The last thing he wanted was to scare him away but he guessed it couldn't be helped in this case. There had been ample time and the boy still hadn't come around so now it was time to drag him kicking and screaming.

"Bakura, you don't really want to do this." He whispered barely able to keep his legs from shaking. "I mean, you hate me. Everyone knows that you hate me and the only reason that you stick around here is because…" He paused before frowning. Well, that was something he had never managed to figure out on his own. He didn't know why someone who hated him so much stuck around to wait for him to get home from school. He didn't know why someone who hated him so much took so many pictures of him. He didn't know why someone who hated him so much had kissed him in front of his two best friends. Now that he thought about it, it was almost as if the man didn't hate him at all. It almost seemed more like he, no, that couldn't be true. Bakura didn't love him. He'd never love him.

The other white haired man rolled his eyes. "Actually, I do want to do this. I think there's a lot of things that you need to understand about the real me and I'm planning on showing you." He loosely grabbed the other by the scruff of his neck before beginning to drag an unwilling Ryou towards his bedroom. The boy struggling in his grasp every step of the way though the movement didn't matter a bit to the ghost. He actually liked the idea of the other struggling, it made things more interesting.

"Please Bakura, I promise this isn't what you want." He whimpered his voice sounding more defeated the further they moved down the hallway. It was almost as he already knew the outcome of his words. "There's nothing you can do in thirty minutes besides embarrass me." He whispered so quietly the other almost didn't hear him.

He laughed lightly shaking his head slightly. "You think that but I'd be happy to show you otherwise." He said kicking open the others bedroom door with ease. "I would have taken you to my room but I've already made you uncomfortable. You've already expressed your distaste for my room so I believe this room will do so much better."

The other half screamed the fever in his movements picking back up again as Bakura tossed him on the bed boredly. "Please stop this!" He nearly screamed which almost surprised Bakura. He had never heard the other above a whisper. "I don't want your help anymore. I'll figure this out on my own, I'm sorry for asking you."

He shook his head, "That won't be working Ryou, you know that. You're a smart boy." He gestured over his shoulder to the others school books. "Look at all those advanced books you have, you're real smart." He chuckled softly to himself as if he had said something entertaining. "Let's get down to business. Strip."

If it was physically possible the white haired boy paled more than ever. "I-I can't." He mumbled under his breath holding his arms where all the cuts lined in crisscrossing patterns. "Please, please don't make me Bakura."

The man scoffed, "I'm not asking you to strip Ryou, and this isn't a democracy. Strip, do it now."

Hot tears bubbled in the boys eyes as he slowly but surely began to unbutton his shirt. He attempted to move as slowly as he could but before he knew it he was done and was forced to slip it off. Next he started on his dress pants popping the button with ease and then sliding his slender fingers down his zipper before wriggling them down his legs. Before he knew it he sat there in his boxers keeping an intense eye conversation with the floor in front of him.

Bakura sighed using a finger to push the other over watching the poor rag doll tumble over like it had no life. He leaned over the others body slowly before nodding. "It's going to take some of these time to heal but they definitely should if not leave a decent scar. As far as you're concerned there will be no more cutting…" He watched the other open his mouth to speak before shaking his head. "You asked for my help and I'm giving it to you. If you want to stay in your own little world where nothing bad happens and you feel safe then you're going to have to stop." He frowned as more tears slipped down the others cheeks and reached a hand forward wiping them away. "Hey, hey, that's what's best Ryou." He knew the other didn't understand, he didn't understand that well himself but he was positive that the boy was killing himself. Where would he be without Ryou?

The other glared, "You don't understand. No one understands, they'd never understand and I..." He whimpered when Bakura captured his lips lightly with his own. If it was a whimper of annoyance or confusion Bakura couldn't be too sure as he shifted Ryou's hair out his face. He could faintly taste his tears on his lips as he delve deeper twining his tongue with the younger boy. He had to stop that crying somehow.

He nearly gasped when the others arms wrapped around his neck keeping him in place. He continued the kiss working his hands down in a systematic order starting first on his shoulders and roaming downward over pert nipples pulling back as the boy flushed lightly and whimpered. Was this truthfully a new side of his Ryou?

He gently licked his way down taking several minutes to lay there and suck on the others neck the boy lightly panting under him. Ryou didn't once make a move to get away from him but he was still hesitant to go any further with someone so unusually reserved. The boy already had a traumatic day, the last thing he needed to do was make it worse than it already way. Though, he was pretty sure he had already done that at least he was trying.

"Bakura." The boy gasped softly under him running his fingers down the others back. "Please, please Bakura." Ryou watched the other pull back and stare at him. "Don't let them take me away. Please, help me Bakura. You're the only person who I can trust."

He nodded laying his head on the others shoulder smirking. About time, he had been working for this forever. "You trust me?" He questioned softly feeling the other nod against his shoulder. "Then show me how much you trust me."

He sat back waiting for the other to decide. "How?" he replied quietly accepting the kiss when it came again this time.

"If I'm all you have and you're all I have then we have to show each other." He ran his eyes down to the others half erection and laughed quietly. "I thought you didn't like what I do to you."

Ryou looked away, "I don't. Just because…I don't." He finished seriously as the other nodded pushing him over again.

"Of course. Close your eyes." He folded his arms slightly watching the suspicious look on the boy's face. "Just do it. You want my help right?" The boy nodded before covering his eyes with his hands. Bakura surveyed his progress and grinned though the other couldn't see him. He finally had Ryou in his boxers, on a bed and willing. He had certainly made progress.

"What are we doing." Ryou mumbled feeling arms wrap around him. "Do I have to keep my eyes closed?"

Bakura sighed, "Yes, the whole time."

He frowned, "Why?"

He stared down at the boy. Was this what he was normally like when he wasn't all sad and perfectionist like. He nearly wanted to call this cute but he knew better than that. Ryou would go back to his usual self anytime now and ruin his fun.

"Because I said so. That's all you need to know, just keep your eyes closed no matter what." He felt the other stiffen under him and sighed. "I'm not trying to hurt you, I promise."

He relaxed but barely, "Positive?"

He nodded. In a normal situation he would have certainly gotten some lube for the boy but if he left the room and came back he doubted things would work. Ryou would just have to deal for once in his life. "Yes, just stay quiet."

He shifted the boy lightly grasping his boxers and pulling them down. The others hand instantly flew up to grab them and pull them back in place but he relinquished his grasp after a second and kept his eyes closed. Bakura was starting to believe that he had a sneaking suspicious that the other knew what was going on but he wouldn't voice it aloud. Instead he started on his own pants watching the other intensely.

He pulled the others legs onto his shoulder grinning down at the boy. "Take in a deep breath. As deep as you possibly can Ryou." He watched the boy do as he was told and faintly noticed his fist clench.

He nearly wanted to laugh taking his full length and pushing it into the boy who instantly released the breath he had been holding. He arched his hands almost instantly on the others shoulder, "It hurts. God, it hurts. I thought you said you weren't…"

Bakura leaned forward capturing the others lips again holding himself. The boy was so tight, he nearly wanted to blow already but he had been waiting for this for years. He couldn't allow it not to last. "Relax. It will stop hurting when you relax." He whispered biting the boys ear lightly. Ryou whimpered but nodded.

Bakura's eyes fluttered, faintly he could feel the boy attempting to release his clench and it certainly wasn't helping his situation. He decided now was the best time if ever to move. He pulled out in a swift movement before instantly replacing himself into the boy groaning heavily at the feeling. This was becoming impossible.

"Bakura!" He cried tears streaming out of his closed eyes. "Please, stop. Please, I don't…"

He was far beyond the point of stopping but he did brace his speed for the boy. He gently slid himself in and out building a decent rhythm panting softly in the others ear. He wasn't sure how long he had been going before he stopped to listen to the boy again.

Ryou groaned using his nails to claw down the others back. "Bakura, harder, please…" He gasped attempting to rock himself into the other to create the speed himself. "Please, please harder. Please…" He bit his lip feeling the other oblige to his words quickening his pace. His breath caught before he nearly scream, each time the other entering him sending fusions of pleasure that knotted in his stomach twisting tighter in a tingling sensation that he'd never felt before.

Bakura bit the others neck hearing the satisfied moan that escaped the others lips as he mumbled incoherently for more things that he wanted. Unfortunately Bakura was lost in his own pleasure and unable to abide by anything the boy was asking for besides to move faster. He found himself growing close to the edge grabbing Ryou by the waist and pushing deeper and harder.

It sent Ryou over the wall as his breathing hitched and black dots sprinkled his vision. He couldn't hear, it seemed as if the world had miraculously gone mute. He had never felt something more beautiful in his life.

"Ryou." Bakura gently prodded the boy who had curled up on his side. In the kitchen he could hear the alarm going off but he had no idea how long it had been. "Ryou, your food is ready." He was positive the other hated him. Ryou wasn't the type to admit that he'd felt good despite if it had or not. "Ryou." He leaned over the others limp body seeing eyes staring into space. "you want me to go get you a towel?" He watched the boy nod slowly as if confused.

He made his way down the hallway turning off the alarm and food without checking it. If it was burnt then he would deal with it when the time came. He returned to the room to find Ryou sitting up on his bed, still naked and confused.

"Bakura?" He asked as the man raised an eyebrow. "What was that? Like…um…" He blinked staring down at his hands.

"Sex?" He questioned rolling his eyes. Great, he had broken him. "Why?"

He shrugged lightly, "I-I think I like it."

[Ending note: I write these because I feel awkward just ending a story. I'm serious. But here is the chapter, please review and tell me how you thought it was. It's probably crap, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Anyway expect a new chapter up within the next month.]


	8. Outside help

Authors note: For everyone still readying thank you! I love you all! Anyway there are at least eight more chapters planned for this story so you don't have to worry about endgame yet. There are plenty more twists and turns to come but that's not why I'm writing this. In this chapter you will be introduced to Ryou's half-sister Cassandra. Don't worry, she's just here to play a role in Ryou and Bakura's relationship later on. I don't plan on having her stick around for too long but there is a reasoning for her. She's not paired with anyone and I think after this chapter she only will appear once more two chapters after this one. So be looking forward to it. Anyway as I usually say please read, review and enjoy.

Outside help

Bakura stood quietly to the side watching Ryou at the kitchen table. He had been sitting there for nearly an hour just staring at the food he had made for him. It had been like this for several days. Since Bakura had slept with him he had somehow fallen back into his shell and closed tighter than before. It almost hurt to see the other do something like that but he wasn't sure if it was his own doing because he had forced the boy or because he was going through a lot of stress. He liked to believe it was both of the matters combined and that he wasn't the sole reason Ryou wasn't talking to anyone. The boy didn't even go to school and Ryou loved school.

He sighed quietly knowing that the only way that the boy would eat is if he sat there and watched him. Maybe somehow his presence gave him enough confidence to be able to do this. That or the boy was going out of his way to eat food that he didn't want just so that he could run and hide in his room like he had been doing.

"Ryou." The name slipped from his lips like silk and he couldn't help the smile that formed at the sides of his lips. "Beautiful, please eat. You know that if you don't when you go in for the meeting…" He stopped knowing that the other already knew what was going to become of him if he didn't eat. The other white haired boy gently clasped the spoon in his hands and began shoveling the rice into his mouth without a word. "It's not that bad if you don't think about it."

The boy opened his mouth speaking for the first time in nearly a week. "I'm getting fat." He whispered before tilting his head forward leaving his face in shadow. It was just another way to hide from Bakura and for now he would allow it to work. He knew he couldn't push the other anymore, at least for a while. He was already at his breaking point, he didn't want to be the one to push him over the edge and he didn't want to sit around and allow someone else to do it either.

Still his smile wavered, "You're not getting fat Ryou. You're trying to get healthy." He offered watching the other cast a look sideways. He was too far away from the other to see the exact look but he was positive that Ryou had glared at him from under that lengthy fringe. "Fine, what the fuck ever."

The sound of the door unlocking sent them both on edge as Ryou instantly moved from the table heading towards the living room to greet whoever it was. Bakura was relatively positive that it was someone from Ryou's family and most likely it was someone that Ryou had been waiting to arrive because his movements were slow and purposeful instead of quick and ragged like when he was excited. It seemed almost as if the white haired boy was sneaking around behind his back. That was something that wouldn't be tolerated no matter who it was for. He instantly sneered when the door opened. Of course Ryou wouldn't reveal that _she_ was going to start coming around again.

"Ryou!" The whispered voice hissed instantly wrapping their arms around the boy's tiny frame. Ryou instantly reciprocated the action almost as if he had been waiting for the contact for days and maybe he had. He almost didn't seem like he was going to let go before he decidedly stepped back biting his lip in an attempt to not allow the tears to slip from his eyes. "I told you I would come."

The boy nodded reaching forward to close the door behind the female that stood awkwardly in the doorway glancing towards the door. Bakura shifted backwards making sure that she couldn't see him even in the light. Ryou's infuriatingly, bothersome and needy sister had come to visit him most likely from hearing the situation at hand. Cassandra. The daughter of Ryou's father and his second wife.

Ryou gave a slight smile turning without speaking a word and heading towards the living room listening quietly to see if she followed. She did still nervously glancing around in every darkened corner that they passed. "Bakura isn't around right now." He said barely above a whisper thinking about the food that he had left on the dining room table and smiling to himself. "You don't have to look for him like that. He won't suddenly pop up like he used to. Why did you decide to come."

She glanced down at the immaculate living area and towards the lone plate sitting in on the kitchen table barely touched before taking a seat herself. "I had just come home from America when Father received the phone call from your school concerning a personal problem they believe that you have. He wouldn't go into any detail when I asked but he had to leave on business that night. Yesterday the school called once again saying that you hadn't shown up for classes in almost a week and…" She stopped her eyes ghosting over the others withered and frail form. "Now looking at you I don't need Father to tell me what is wrong. What happened to your Ryou?" Her voice dropped again, "Did he do this to you?"

Bakura almost tore around the corner that instant. How dare she believe that Ryou would do something of this magnitude to the man that he loves? How dare she even think about gracing this house with her face after what she did to Ryou. How dare she ask any form of question dealing with this? She has no place. She has no right.

"No." Ryou said after a few seconds though his eyes had dropped to the floor as if he were counting the individual pieces of carpet under his foot. "Bakura has actually been trying to help me get better." He fumbled with his hands before clasping them tightly together and glancing up to his half-sister. "I'm sorry to have troubled you to worry about someone like me. I never thought that this would end up involving other people." He gestured to his body before clasping his hands once again.

She frowned pulling the silvery white tresses of hair away from her face before reaching forward and grasping his hands. "Ryou this isn't your fault. I promise you that it isn't and if you need held I'll be here every step of the way." She held his hands up and pressed them to the side of her face. "He's doing this to you Ryou, you don't have to lie to me. We can figure out somewhere else to blame it if you don't want to tell the doctors about him. I know that he's real but…"

The other jerked his hand away instantly looked almost shocked by the touch. "No doctors!" He cried moving to stand as she did the same though she didn't follow him as he moved away from her. "I won't go to the doctors. They won't understand. No one understands…" He clenched his fists together before taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry that you had to trouble yourself with coming all the way here but I have school work to complete. If you don't mind." He didn't bother gesturing towards the door or even looking in her direction. Instead he simply stood in ground quietly before feeling a familiar set of arms link around his waist. Bakura had probably been listening the whole time.

He smirked triumphantly, "You heard him Cassandra, no doctors." He replied watching her eyes narrow in the darkened slits as he gave the smaller boy a tight squeeze. "I'll help Ryou. You don't need to worry that blond head of yours about anything concerning him."

"Demon." She spat watching Ryou stand under the protection of the monster behind him. "Ryou, please don't let him do this to you. If you come with me we can find you help. I know you don't want to go to any doctors but I promise it will be confidential." The words sounded desperate even to Bakura's ears.

His smirk grew, "Thank you for stopping by Cassie but unfortunately Ryou has made his decision." He kissed the boy on the forehead steering him back towards the dinner table. After almost a minute passed the door opened and closed signifying that she had finally gone. He took a seat beside the boy still staring at the nearly full plate and sighed, "She's going to be back with more people. Most likely your parents."

Ryou nodded, "I know. If that happens I have to make them understand. Everyone will have to understand."


End file.
